fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karulau
Karulau (カルラ), also called Karura in translations, is a character in Utawarerumono.She's a playable character in the crossover game Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match. Story Karura was once princess of Na-Tunku called Karurauatsururei, before the Shakukoporu deposed her and placed a puppet leader of the at the head of the state, turning her into a slave. She joins Hakuowlo after she is found in a shipwreck by Tuskuru soldiers, having slaughtered her captors her prisoner with her bare hands in order to escape during the slave's revolt in Na Tuunk. Despite showing concern for her country (which she conceals), she has forsaken her past as royalty and decided to live her life as Karura, a simple woman serving Hakuoro, and as a sign of this vow continues to wear her large metal collar around her neck placed there in her captivity. She is one of the last two Giriyaginas on Earth, along with Derihourai, her younger brother. She appears to have known Urutorii from long ago, though their shared history is never revealed in the anime but is talked about in a flash back on the Drama CDs. Karura seems to have a superhuman abilities: not only high tolerance for alcohol, constantly shown drinking it even in the midst of battle, but strenght as well. Karura wields a massive black blade (personally designed to not break, not dull and not need resharpening), which is so ridiculously large and heavy that no one else can lift it. Her weapon can be said to be a powerful limiter on her body, for when she throws it down to fight under her own power, she is blindingly fast. Her superhuman strength makes her a very effective shock troop, acting more like Hakuoro's tank on the battlefield and ripping through enemy troops. The only ones also shown to lifting Karura's sword are Kurou (barely) and Woptars, that world's mount. For the most part, has a very easygoing personality. However, she is also assertive and has a fondness for pulling pranks, especially on Touka. She also flirts shamelessly (although she did turn down Kurou), mostly teasing Hakuoro sexually and it often comes to her being too close. It is implied that she knows Hakuoro is Witsuarunemitea as she willingly made a contract with him in return for her devotion and loyalty. In the anime, the two are close friends. In the Visual Novel, Hakuoro is in a relationship with her (along with Eruruu, Touka, and Urutorii) and according to the Utawarerumono - False Faces VN, Kuon was raised by Hakuoro's wives which also included Karura. Even though she was one of the women that raised Kuon, she insists that Kuon call her "Sister Karura" instead on "Mother Kurura". Referring to Karura as "mother" incurs her wrath, which Kuon is terrified of. At the end of the series she and Touka become famous wandering mercenaries, with her brother Derihourai becoming the new emperor of Karurauatsuurei (named after Karura). She runs the inn Hakurou-kaku in the capital city of Yamato. She and Touka use it as a front where their real mission is to gather intel on the government. The inn has a tunnel leading to the sewers where they can access the palace. Even thought she as matured, she maintains her love for teasing others. She believes Haku can take good care of Kuon and implores him to stay with her no matter what happens. Game Appearances * Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match - Playable * Utawarerumono - * Utawarerumono: Prelude to the Fallen - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Deception - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Truth - Trivia * The name Karura (迦楼羅, 迦樓羅, or 迦留羅), also known as Garuda and Garua, comes from the Hindu and Buddhist myth of the man-bird deity. Galery Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match Karulbio.jpg G6613054.jpg Karulau.jpg C20120823 aquapazza 13 cs1w1 900x720.jpg AQ2.jpg 218059 1412909163158.jpg > Other Appearances U k 2 640.jpg Utawa05.jpg&width&height&sha=d7a67eb3661614e90521a5c596628d708e6221dd-600x358.jpg Karura Game Portrait.png Maxresdefault.jpg Karura game.jpg Karura anime photo.jpg DC0ivIZVwAAdLK6.jpg 3636445faec474ada43ca260fccb26b7.jpg 1704e00 1259157807069.jpg Category:Sword Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match Category:Mercenary